


Short People Get No Respect

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Thighs, Tumblr Prompt, thighs of steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: How bout the cc prompt were len makes fun of how short sara is in a teasing cut way and then she ends up riding on his back for the rest of the day casually to be taller and the rest of the team r like what the heck but sara and len just act like it's normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short People Get No Respect

Short People Get No Respect

xXx

“Need a hand assassin?” Sara heard Leonard ask behind her where she was struggling to reach a canister on the top shelf of Rip’s study. It was the teasing manner in which he said it that raised her hackles and had her turning defiant eyes on him. 

“No, actually, I’m just fine.” she replied sarcastically. Leonard pushed off the wall where he’d been leaning with a smirk and strutted toward her, reaching up without looking and pulling down the small silver container. He held it out to her and she took it, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“What? I just did you a favor, Lance, you’d think you’d be a bit more grateful.”

“Grateful? You know it’s not really a good deed if you expect something in return.”

“I think we’ve established I’m not the kind of guy who expects nothing for something.” 

“Have we though, have we really? Cause if i remember correctly there have been a few moments like that. One might even say you're becoming a hero.” she replied. Leonard glared at her. 

“Take that back.” he demanded a soft yet threatening manner. 

“Never.” she stood firm, defiant against the kind of look that would have had anyone else terrified. 

Leonard huffed out a laugh, smirking as he broke eye contact.

“Well at least I’m not short.” he told her turning on his heels and walking away. Sara glared at his retreating back. Without really thinking about she took off after him, executing a series of complicated parkour moves that ended with her perched on his shoulders. Her thighs bracketing his ears. 

It was probably the first and last time she would ever hear leonard squawk in indignation. “Who's short now Crook.”

“Still you Assassin.” he gritted out in return hands grasping at her knees as he struggled to balance. 

“What the hell is wrong with your center of gravity?” she complained as he wobbled back and forth. 

“Well excuse me for not conforming so easily to your ridiculous antics. Now get off.” he continued finally managing to right himself. 

“No.” Sara replied defiantly. 

“Really? How old are you?” 

“Old enough to know better, but not old enough to care.” she replied resting her palms on the top of his head. 

Leonard growled. “This is not what I had in mind when I pictured your thighs around my head.” he smirked when he felt her falter slightly. 

“Asshole.” she muttered reaching down to pull at one of his ears. He shook her finger loose angrily. 

“Alright you’ve had your fun, get off.” 

“Make me asshat.” she threw back.

“Really? What is this 2011. Who still uses asshat?” 

‘I do asshat.” she replied. 

“Alright that’s it.” he threatened, which is the only warning she got before he started trying to buck her off. Sara held on tighter, her thighs clenching around his head like she was trying to choke him out. They struggled, both cursing at eachother.

“What the bloody hell are you two doing?” Rip’s voice cut through their fight, neither having heard his approach. 

“He started it!” Sara exclaimed.

“I did not! She’s completely lost her mind.” Leonard defended taking a step toward Rip only to lose his balance and send them both tumbling to the ground. 

Rip stood over them, hands on his hips, shaking his head. “Look, I know you’ve got this weird little dance around your feeling all planned out, but for the love of god, please, stop it!” 

With that he turned on his heels and stormed out leaving the crook and the assassin to focus on anything but each other.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
